The Tribe of Falling Elements
by Lizardclaw
Summary: A story about young Passiveheart and her troubles in the Tribe of Falling Elements. Full summary inside, R&R! Rated T to give me room.
1. Allegiances and Full Summary

**_Summary:_** It has been countless generations since all of the original Warriors plots – all those characters are gone, and have barely left an imprint of themselves in the land of the three Tribes. In the Tribe of Falling Elements, one new apprentice must face her duty as a training healer, while her friend is finding out more and more deadly secrets of her past. Also, a blood feud has sprung up between Passiveheart's Tribe and the Tribe of Moving Shadows – that will not stop until the Tribe of Falling elements destroys the Tribe of Moving Shadows, or hands over the kit, Hollowstar. Can Passiveheart complete her training, help her friend and the kit, and keep loyal to everything she knows before all of it is gone?

**LEADER:**** Risingspirit – Large, sleek black tom with white ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws**

**DEPUTY: Fallenmask – Pale ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly**

**HEALER: Rainfall – Vague-tempered blue-gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes**

**LEAD FIGHTER: Sabersword – Huge, shorthaired tan tom with black eartips and white paws**

**-FIGHTERS:**

**Hurricaneflier – Dull gray-colored tom with a swirl of black on one flank**

**Flamingforest – Small ginger tom with orange eyes and long claws**

**Serenitysoul – White she-cat with splotches of brown tabby, blue eyes**

**Hiddenshadow – Dark gray and black mottled tom with black eyes**

**Darkwaters – Brown tom with black splotches and dark brown eyes**

**LEAD HUNTER: Crystalwater – Pure white she-cat with long fur and sky-blue eyes**

**-HUNTERS:**

**Spiritwatcher – Black and white tom with green-blue eyes that are flecked with amber**

**Robinsong – Slender borwn she-cat with amber eyes and a russet-colored chest**

**Cloudingsky – Pure, snowy-white tom with blue eyes**

**Fallingsnow – Light cream, almost white, tom with tortoiseshell points**

**Secretdesert – Light tortoiseshell she-cat with cactus-green eyes**

**LEAD KIT-MOTHER: Whispersoul – Pale gray, almost white, she-cat with one snowy paw**

**-KIT-MOTHERS:**

**Mintflower – Black she-cat with short fur and pale green eyes**

**Dewcrystal – Shimmering silver she-cat with blue eyes flecked in green **

**Shadedbreeze – Light ginger tabby she-cat with a splot of black on her back**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Passiveheart (HEALER, apprentice to Rainfall) – Small albino she-cat with pink eyes**

**Aquaheart (FIGHTER, apprentice to Crystalwater) – Firey-tempered , brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Drizzledheart (KIT-MOTHER, apprentice to Whispersoul) – Dark gray she-cat with a lighter underbelly and dark blue eyes**

**Rivenheart (HUNTER, apprentice to Sabersword) – Shy, light tan-red tom with a white underbelly and muzzle**

**LEAD WISE ONE:**** Ancientsoul – Old, silver-tinged brown tom with pale stripes of tan on his sides**

**-WISE ONES:**

**Blackenedpaws – Light brown tabby tom with black paws**

**Labyrinthsoul – Confused tabby tom with clouded eyes**

**Secludedforest – Pale gray striped she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye**

**Northernwind – Younger white she-cat with light stripes of gray**

**Safeden – Gray tom with black points and dark eyes**

**KITS:**

**Liquidstar (KIT to Whispersoul and Cloudingsky) – White she-cat with bright blue eyes**

**Hollowstar (KIT to Mintflower and Darkwaters) – Brown and black mottled tom with scorching amber eyes**

**Forgottenstar (KIT to Dewcrystal and Fallenmask) – Light brown tabby tom with ginger splotches and a white underbelly**

**Mysticstar (KIT to Shadedbreeze and Hurricaneflier) – Diluted calico and tabby she-cat with silver eyes**


	2. Ways and Ceremonies: Reccommended Read

Optional (but reccommended) Reading

_**Ways and ceremonies of the Tribe of Falling Elements.**_

**Ways**

In this Tribe, the new leader is not always the deputy. Once the leader dies the current deputy chooses who he would pick to be his deputy, and they challenge eachother to a fight. Whoever wins the fight by pinning the other first and holding their paw, claws sheathed, to his throat, is the new leader. If the deputy comes out on top, then the other cat is the new deputy. If the other cat comes out on top, the deputy fills in the spot of the cat who is now leader in their position – hunter or fighter.

The healers are such as medicine cats. They heal the sick or wounded, and they receive messages from the Tribe of Endless Hunting (which, yes, this Tribe follows as well). It is a law in the Tribe that all healers must have an apprentice, no matter what the circumstance.

The lead fighter and hunter are basically that – they are the best of their group and they issue orders among that group once the leader or deputy tells them to.

Fighters are warriors, only they do not hunt – they guard, do border patrols, and are the ones that must fight in battles. Hunters are the ones that must hunt for the Tribe, collecting prey and finding out when and where the best times/places are. All the Tribes (there are three) have a law that says there must always be an equal number of cats in their Tribes. There is one leader, one deputy, on healer, 6 fighters, 6 hunters, 4 kit-mothers, 4 kits, 4 apprentices, and 6 wise ones.

Wise ones are elders, and they make a lot of decisions in the Tribe. The kit-mothers must always have one kit – if they have more than one in a litter, they must kill all but the biggest and strongest.

When an apprentice is ready for his training to be over, he leaves behind the name ending of "heart" and gets his Tribe name. However, due to the fact that there must always be the same number of cats in a Tribe, the apprentice must challenge the newest fighter or hunter. If it is a fighter, the challenge is to the death. If the cat is a hunter, the losing cat is starved for not finding enough prey during the challenge. Also, if there are not enough cats to fill the number for the Tribe, they will often scout through the forest and turn their prisoners into Tribe cats. AS for the wise ones – when there is a new Wise one, they also must challenge the newest wise one to a death challenge.

Yep, these are -slightly- savage kitters!

If the apprentice is training to be a kit-mother, however (if you are very squeamish skip to the stuff after the bold letters), there is a whole different way. Two moons before the apprentice is to finish their training, the apprentice and the newest kit-mother are both force-bred by a cat of the leader's choice. When they have their kits, for a quarter moon they must care for the kit that they have and willingly kill off any "extras" they might have. If the kit-mother apprentice proves worthy of their spot, then they will become a kit-mother and raise the kit that they've already had. Then the other kit-mother will be sent off into the forest, and the cats will do what they want with her kit. If the apprentice isn't worthy by the standards of the leader, then she is banished and the kit killed.

**Ceremonies**

_For a kit becoming an apprentice: _Now that former apprentice's name has left the apprentices, I welcome you, kit's name to be an apprentice of the Tribe. From now until you receive your Tribe name, you will be apprentice to mentor's name as a position, and you will bear the name of kit's new name.

_For an apprentice becoming a fighter:_ You have proved yourself worthy, apprentice's name. Do you, over the body of your opressor, swear loyalty and strength to your Tribe as a fighter? apprentice says "Yes, leader's name. I do." Then from now on, may your spirit guide you, let your name be apprentice's new name. I welcome you as a full-fledged fighter for the Tribe of Falling Elements.

_For an apprentice becoming a hunter:_ You have proved yourself worthy of bringing life and comfort to the Tribe by catching the amount of prey that you have, apprentice's name. Do you swear by your loyalty and over the name of your opponent to become a hunter? apprentice says "Yes, leader's name. I do." Then from now on, may your spirit guide you, let your name be apprentice's new name. I welcome you as a full-fledged hunter for the Tribe of Falling Elements.

_For an apprentice becoming a healer:_ Although it grieves me at the loss of your mentor, previous mentor's name, it is my duty now to appoint you as a healer for the Tribe. Do you, apprentice's name, promise to recive signs, keep the Clan healthy, and do what you must as a healer? apprentice says "Yes, leader's name. I do." Then from now on, may your spirit guide you, let your name be apprentice's new name. I welcome you as our new, full-fledged healer for the Tribe of Falling Elements.

_For an apprentce becoming a kit-mother:_ During these past two and a quarter moons, apprentice's name, you have proved yourself a wonderful kit-mother. Do you now accept the responsibility of bringing up your single kit – and many others after it – and being a kit-mother? apprentice says "Yes, leader's name. I do." Then from now on, may your spirit guide you, let your name be apprentice's new name. I welcome you as a full-fledged kit-mother for the Tribe of Falling Elements.

_For a cat becoming a wise one:_ Your whole life, cat's name you have served your Clan well, and now you have decided it is time to become a wise one. Over the body of the ones before you, do you swear to help make Tribe decisions, while living your life in peace? cat says "Yes, leader's name. I do." Then from now on, may your spirit guide you, and I now welcome you as a full-fledged wise one for the Tribe of Falling Elements.

**Names**

Leaders carry the ending name of "spirit"

Apprentices carry the ending name of "heart"

Kits carry the ending name of "star"

**

* * *

And yes, I KNOW there is no story yet, but can you please tell me wether you think this will be interesting? I hope so...it took me ages to think of all this.**


End file.
